Smart devices are remarkably popularized these days. As such, many drivers carry multiple smart devices such as a smartphone, a smart watch, smart glasses, etc. in a vehicle and these devices have communication functions to interwork with the vehicle.
Major functions of these devices associated with the vehicle include content sharing, output sharing, and providing warnings/alarms. In the case of the warning/alarm providing function, if all of the devices connected to the vehicle output warnings/alarms upon a single event, this can disturb the driver. For example, if a warning/alarm event is generated when the driver carries a smartphone and wears a smart watch and smart glasses, the same warning/alarm message can be individually displayed on an audio/video/navigation (AVN) system, the smartphone, the smart watch and the smart glasses and thus the driver may be inconvenienced.
Accordingly, if a warning/alarm event is generated when multiple mobile/smart devices are present in a vehicle (particularly, when connected to the vehicle), a device for outputting the warning/alarm needs to be efficiently determined